happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mashed is Trash
Mashed is Trash is an twentieth episode created by Cpend7, it features C.J. is having an picnic with Giggles but it happen that Lumpy is waste the garbage in the land-field and the lake so their have to find someone to cleaned it up. Starring roles *C.J. *Giggles *Lumpy Featuring roles *Cuddles *Carl *Flaky *Pop and Cub *Nutty *Handy *Mime Plot At Lumpy's home, Lumpy is done his snack then he put it in the bin but it was full that it was the size of fridge so he have to get rid of it, meanwhile at the park with the lake C.J. and Giggles are having an picnic for an romance but until Giggles saw Lumpy that he was thrown the garbage in the lake that she was anger from this so C.J. told Lumpy is not to waste it but he ignore it and throw his snack at the lake, which it make Giggles very frustrated of Lumpy's slack and waste the land so C.J. can help her our is call the people in Happy Tree Town to clean it so she agreed. Their hired of Cuddles, Carl, Flaky, Nutty, Handy, Mime and Pop with Cub to clean the lake but until when Nutty saw an rotten of candies that it was found on the lake but C.J. told him is not to eat it so Nutty is have to do the cleaning, Lumpy is getting the BBQ to make himself an food when he saw an meat that he don't like so he throw of them to the lake until when C.J. told him mad that he use to wreck it so C.J. carry Lumpy's BBQ to far away from the lake but until he was been burned his hands that he have to cooled his hand at the lake. The Mime is started to picked up the trash but he grab nothing that he was pretend until he saw that Cuddles is about to walk at the sharded broken glass Mime is have to warned him by pretend is walking and foot up to his arm but Cuddles didn't what he was talking about when he was stabbed his foot until he was lose balance to fall at the sharded glass so he was killed until that Mime is have to hid the body is put in the Lumpy's trailer filled of logs without anyone notice. Later, Flaky is tried to pick up the trash but it was too dangerous so she can pick up paper, Pop is use to sweep the concrete at the rotten food and dust but he saw an needle was founded so he have to throw away but it was been hit at Carl's leg which it was been swollen that the needle is have an peanut which he was allergy to peanuts so he have to rush to the hospital, Nutty is wanted that candy at the lake which C.J. is warned him so he will get it (also the candy is been stuck with an broken knifes) he ate it that his mouth is been sliced. Deaths *TBA. Injuries *TBA. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *The episode is like an sequel of Every Litter Bit Hurts. Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes